Electrochemical analysis to identify particular chemical species in a sample may be conducted on individual samples each having a fixed concentration of the particular chemical species and/or a fixed volume, which may be in the millimeter range. The field of electrochemical analysis may be advanced by more efficient analyses utilizing, for instance, reduced sample size and/or reagent consumption, along with increased ability to input multiple samples and/or testing parameters.